Devils
by Brillante full sun
Summary: Mark Lee yang meninggal di kencan pertamanya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia telah di bangkitkan dan berubah menjadi iblis. . . Markhyuck/Markchan/dxd/marklee/leedonghyuck/haechan/nct/markhae/yaoi/bxb
1. chapter 1

**_Warn! Typos!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mark memundurkan langkahnya ketakutan.

Di hadapannya kini melayang sesosok wanita cantik dengan sayap hitam kelam yang mengepak di belakang punggungnya.

Dia adalah Kang Mina, wanita yang baru saja dua hari menjadi kekasihnya.

"Waktu singkat bersamamu sangatlah menyenangkan. Seperti ber-akting berpacaran dengan anak kecil. " Mina tertawa sinis lalu merubah ekspresinya lagi menjadi dingin.

_Slash!!!_

Sebuah benda panjang seperti tombak dengan cahaya terang yang menyelimutinya muncul tiba-tiba di dalam genggamannya.

"Dirimu adalah ancaman bagi kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Jika kau merasa dendam, maka dendamlah pada Tuhan yang menaruh **_Sacred Gear_** didalam tubuhmu. "

Belum sempat Mark memproses apa yang Mina katakan, sebuah tombak cahaya yang sebelumnya berada di genggaman gadis itu sudah melayang begitu saja menembus perutnya.

_"ARGGHHH!!!!"_

Mark mengerang kesakitan.

Mark dapat melihat Mina, kekasih pertamanya yang baru ia kencani selama dua hari itu melayang pergi.

Pandangan Mark mengabur seiring dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk ke tanah.

Tangan Mark merambat memegangi perutnya yang tadi tertancap tombak cahaya yang kini telah menghilang menyisakan luka menganga.

Apakah ia akan mati? Tidak, ia tidak ingin mati di usia semuda ini.

Mark ingin terus hidup, dia belum melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Bisakah Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuknya hidup satu kali lagi?

Jika terlahir kembali ia ingin menjadi...

"Kau memanggilku ya?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di hadapan Mark lalu berjongkok di depannya yang tengah tergeletak menunggu ajal.

"Kau sepertinya sedang sekarat. Lukamu... Ya ampun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang seru baru saja aku lewatkan. Jadi kau ya... Ini benar-benar menarik."

Dia tertawa, seakan-akan baru saja menemukan benda yang menarik.

"Kalau kau mati, aku akan membangkitkanmu. Hidupmu akan menjadi milikku, dan kau akan hidup untukku. Selamanya."

Pandangan Mark semakin mengabur, dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang ia melihat lelaki berambut merah pekat tersenyum didepannya.

.

.

.

.

**_Tbc_**

_Heloo i'm backkk_

_Sebenernya ini udah lama banget di draft. Sebelum Accidentally married malah._

_Anyway Ada yang tau anime dxd? Nah aku mau coba buat ff semacam dxd tapi ya castnya MarkHyuck. Yang pastinya banyak banget bagian yang bakal dibuang dan ditambah demi menyesuaikan dengan cerita ini fufufufu_


	2. Life 1- Stop being human pt1

_Kring!!!!!! Kring!!!!!!!_

Bunyi bising alarm menggema diseluruh ruangan. Terlihat sebuah tangan menyembul dari balik selimut lalu menggapai-gapai meja nakas yang ada disampingnya mencoba untuk meraih alarm yang berbunyi ribut.

Mark memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut pening. Mimpi itu lagi...

Akhir-akhir ini Mark selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Mimpi dimana ia dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Kang Mina.

Mimpi itu terus berulang setiap harinya dan terasa sangat nyata sehingga membuatnya merasakan takut saat mengalami mimpi itu.

Mark menghela nafas berat. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Mark meninggalkan rumahnya sambil menguap.

Selama pejalanan menuju kesekolah ia menutup matanya karna cahaya matahari yang bersinar sangat terik.

Akhir-akhir ini Mark merasa cahaya matahari selalu memberikan perasaan tidak enak kepadanya. Rasanya seperti cahaya itu menusuk kulitnya dan membuat ia merasa buruk.

Mark juga merasakan ke-anehan pada dirinya.

Mark merasa sangat letih di pagi hari. Ia menjadi susah bangun dan setiap hari nyaris terlambat kesekolah. Tapi anehnya, Mark merasakan hal sebaliknya pada malam hari.

Dimalam hari Mark akan merasa lebih kuat. Serasa ada sesuatu yang memancar dari dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Hal itu membuatnya merasa dirinya benar-benar menjadi lelaki malam.

Aneh. Rasanya ada yang salah.

Ia memang terbiasa bergadang hingga larut malam. Tapi adalah suatu keajaiban bila ia bisa terjaga sampai dengan pukul satu dini hari. Namun akhir-akhir ini sangat mudah bagi Mark untuk terjaga hingga pukul empat dini hari, atau bahkan sepanjang malam.

Mark benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Rasanya suasana malam benar - benar berbeda dari sebelumnya bagi Mark. Karna penasaran, Mark pernah keluar satu kali untuk mengujinya.

Mark berjalan dan merasa kecepatan langkah kakinya lebih cepat dari biasanya, serta perasaan hatinya sangat senang saat dirinya pergi ke tempat gelap pada malam hari.

Ketika mencoba berlari, ia terkejut karena larinya sangat kencang berbeda dari biasanya. Mark yakin jika dirinya masuk ke dalam klub Lari, ia akan dengan mudah bisa menjadi nomor satu. Ia bahkan bisa berlari marathon tanpa kehabisan stamina.

Tapi berbeda di malam hari, maka pada saat siang hari ia akan berubah menjadi sangat lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Ada perbedaan besar antara "dirinya saat malam" dan "dirinya saat siang".

Kedengarannya mungkin aneh, tetapi suasana malam merubah Mark menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Cahaya matahari masih bersinar terik. Mark merasa benar-benar lemah pada siang hari. Semejak kencannya dengan Mina, Mark terus berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah di dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Mark memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Hei Mark, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Jelek sekali. "

Mark mendengus malas saat melihat kedua sahabatnya - Haknyeon dan Changbin berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku punya barang bagus. "

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Tadaaa!! " Haknyeon mengeluarkan setumpuk majalah porno dengan gambar lelaki manis yang berpose sensual di halaman depannya.

"Lihat Mark! Keren bukan?" ujar Changbin sambil menyodorkan majalah itu kedepan wajah Mark.

"Yak!!" teriak salah satu siswi perempuan dari sisi lain kelas.

"Dasar bocah gila. "

"Menjijikan! "

Berbagai komentar negatif diikuti dengan pekikan dari siswi perempuan serta beberapa siswa laki-laki manis langsung memenuhi ruang kelas itu.

"Diam! ini adalah hiburan kami! perempuan dan lelaki manis tidak boleh lihat! kalau tidak mau kuperkosa kalian di dalam imaginasiku nanti!"

Kata-kata pelecehan seksual yang hebat seperti biasa dari Seo Changbin.

Kalau dulu, mungkin Mark akan mengatakan _'Wow, dari mana kalian mendapatkan harta ini?'_ dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi tidak dengan kali ini. Karena keadaan paginya yang buruk, Mark bahkan enggan meributkan hal itu. Ia hanya diam tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Changbin menghela nafas ketika melihat wajah Mark yang terlihat sangat kuyu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ada segini banyak harta di hadapanmu tapi ekspresimu membosankan begitu."

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya belakangan ini. Benar-benar aneh." timpal Haknyeon.

"Aku juga ingin bersemangat dengan semua ini, tapi belakangan ini aku tidak punya tenaga untuk bersemangat." ujar Mark dengan nada malas.

"Kau sakit? Eyyy tidak mungkin. Laki-laki sejati _'perwujudan semua nafsu seksual'_ sepertimu tidak mungkin sakit." ucap Haknyeon sambil mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

"Oh, gara-gara itu ya? Halusinasi tentang pacar khayalanmu. Siapa namanya? Kang Mina? Apakah ini efek samping dari itu?" tanya Chanbin dengan mata memicing.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Mark kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Haknyeon dan Changbin memandang Mark dengan pandangan kasihan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Mark.

"Kami sungguh tidak mengenalnya. Kau harus segera pergi kedokter. Ya kan Changbin?"

"Ya, dan kami sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau kami tidak kenal nama itu."

Changbin dan Haknyeon selalu menjawab seperti itu setiap Mark bertanya tentang Kang Mina.

Awalnya Mark berpikir kedua sahabatnya itu bercanda. Tapi setelah Mark berbicara serius dengan Changbin dan Haknyeon, Mark tahu jika mereka mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Mark sangat ingat ia mengenalkan Kang Mina kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Waktu itu, Changbin dan Haknyeon mengatakan "Bagaimana mungkin perempuan cantik seperti dia bisa pacaran dengan Mark!" dan "Pasti ada kesalahan sistem. Mark, kau tidak melakukan hal ilegal kan?" dan terus mengatakan hal-hal tidak sopan. Mark ingat saat itu dengan sangat jelas, tetapi tidak dengan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka berdua bahkan melupakan Kang Mina. Seakan-akan gadis bernama Kang Mina itu memang tidak pernah ada.

Sepertinya waktu yang Mark lalui bersama Mina hanyalah halusinasi seperti yang dikatakan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Seperti yang dibuktikan Changbin dan Haknyeon, tidak ada nomor telepon atau alamat email Mina di ponselnya.

Apakah terhapus dari memori? Apakah sesorang sengaja menghapusnya? Tidak mungkin! Ia tidak pernah menghapusnya, jadi siapa?

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Mark sedang dimasa puber, jadi wajar kalau dia bertingkah seperti ini. OK, kalau begitu, kalian berdua datanglah kerumahku. Akan kutunjukan koleksi rahasiaku."

"Itu ide yang luar biasa, Changbin-ah!"

"Tentu saja. kita laki - laki yang dipenuhi dengan nafsu seksual. Kalau kita tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan hal itu, artinya tidak sopan pada orang tua yang telah melahirkan kita." ucap Changbin ngawur.

Mark memperhatikan dua orang yang ada di depannya ini menyeringai. Mereka berdua sungguh mesum. Bagaimanapun kalian melihatnya, mereka adalah kumpulan orang aneh dan mesum. Dan sayangnya ia juga termasuk dalam kumpulan ini. Ya..., siapa peduli karena tujuan hidupnya juga itu.

"OK! Hari ini, kita tidak perlu menahan diri! Kita akan minum minum sambil menonton video dewasa!"

"Ya, benar! Ini baru Mark Lee yang kami kenal!" Changbin menepuk pundak Mark bangga.

"Itu baru semangat. Kita harus merayakan kebahagiaan karena telah lahir sebagai seorang pria sejati!"

Mark terkekeh melihat Changbin dan Haknyeon menjadi begitu besemangat. Ia akan melupakan insiden membingungkan tentang Kang Mina sejenak. Sesekali ia perlu beristirahat juga. Hari ini Mark bertekad akan melupakan.

Setelah ketiga orang yang saling bersahabat itu selesai membuat rencana untuk acara dewasa mereka nanti sore, ada sesosok lelaki berambut merah pekat yang menarik perhatian Mark.

Dari jendela kelasnya Mark memandang seorang lelaki manis yang berada di halaman sekolah. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki manis yang sedang berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah itu. Dia mempunyai rambut yang merah pekat, dan kecantikannya yang sangat tidak biasa bagi seorang lelaki seakan-akan bukan milik manusia.

Hati semua orang pasti akan terpikat, setelah memandang kecantikannya yang luar biasa.

Namanya adalah Lee Donghyuck, idola NCT Highschool. Dia adalah siswa kelas XII, jadi dia adalah seorang Sunbaenim sama sepertinya. Mark tahu bahwa semua orang memandangnya, laki - laki maupun perempuan.

Changbin dan Haknyeon juga memandangnya. Dan hal ini terjadi setiap hari. Semua orang akan langsung melihatnya ketika dia berjalan melewati mereka. Beberapa malah sampai menghentikan pembicaraan mereka untuk melihatnya berjalan melewati mereka.

Angin meniup lembut surai merahnya ketika semua orang memperhatikan dirinya. Semua perhatian terpusat padanya. Seakan-akan semua pemandangan disekitarnya juga ikut memerah, seperti warna surainya.

Kulit ke-emasan cantiknya yang berwarna seperti madu juga sangat indah.

Cantik, hanya itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya dalam satu kata. Dan hanya itulah kata yang diperlukan.

Mark selalu menghentikan semua aktifitasnya setiap kali melihat lelaki manis itu. Tetapi belakangan ini, cara Mark memandangnya berubah. Dia cantik, tetapi dia terlalu cantik. Kecantikannya membuat Mark takut, dan Mark benar-benar sangat takut ketika Mark melihatnya.

Mark tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dirinya mulai merasa takut semenjak menghilangnya Mina. Mark dapat melihat saat mata lelaki manis itu bergerak kearah gedung tempatnya berada dan lelaki itu berhasil menatap Mark dalam pandangan tajamnya.

Mark merasa seakan-akan jantungnya di genggam oleh lelaki itu. Mark sangat paham bahwa ini adalah perasaan ketika seseorang yang lebih unggul berdiri dihadapanmu.

Kelereng cokelatnya berubah dan mulutnya sedikit tersenyum. Mark mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan, Senyum itu untuk dirinya? Tidak mungkin, karena Mark yakin jika dirinya sama sekali belum pernah bicara dengan lelaki itu.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Mark teringat mimpinya setiap semalam. Di akhir mimpi buruknya itu ada seseorang dengan rambut merah bicara padanya. Seseorang yang terlihat sangat lembut, tetapi juga menakutkan. Ketika Mark mencoba mengingat-ingat, lelaki manis itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh ingin meremas bokongnya!"

Sambil menonton video dewasa, Mark memeluk Changbin yang terus menangis.

Awalnya mereka bertiga tidak terlalu bersemangat dan bahagia ketika mulai menonton video dewasa itu selepas pulang sekolah. Seraya mereka bertiga menonton mereka bertiga malah menjadi depresi karena pertanyaan "Mengapa kami tidak punya pacar?" muncul dalam diskusi mereka.

Mereka bertiga membahas hal itu dengan serius, dan Mark merasa dirinya akan segera menangis. Changbin malah sudah menangis sejak tiga video sebelumnya. Lain pula dengan Haknyeon, bocah itu masih sok keren, tetapi dibalik tingkahnya itu bisa terlihat air-matanya yang turun dengan deras.

Tiga puluh menit sebelumnya Haknyeon mengatakan, "Aku pernah diajak ke belakang gedung olahraga oleh seorang lelaki manis, dan itulah pertama kalinya aku di rampok oleh seorang lelaki manis..." Haknyeon mengatakan hal itu dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Bahkan Mark merasa dirinya juga hampir menangis setelah mendengarnya.

Mark jadi ingin tahu, laki - laki seperti apa yang cemberut padahal sedang menonton video dewasa?

Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tiga laki-laki tidak populer yang tidak lain adalah dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya.

Mark mulai membenci dunia ini, ketika memikirkan bahwa mungkin ada juga laki-laki seusia mereka yang tengah melakukan hubungan sex dengan perempuan atau lelaki manis saat ini.

Ketika ia memikirkanmya, tidak terasa video terakhir telah selesai dan langit telah menjadi gelap. Mark melirik ke arjolinya, ternyata sudah pukul 10 malam.

Mark sudah memberi tahu orangtuanya jika ia pergi kerumah Changbin, tapi kalau berada disini lebih lama, Mark hanya akan merepotkan keluarga Changbin dan ia bisa telat datang kesekolah besok.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang."

Setelah Mark mengatakan itu, mereka bertiga berdiri dan mulai berkemas.

"Sampai jumpa."

Setelah berpisah dengan Changbin diteras rumahnya, Mark dan Haknyeon berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

"Ini adalah malam yang indah. Dan oleh karena itu, wajar kalau menonton video dewasa."

Haknyeon mengatakan hal aneh sambil memandang langit lalu menghela nafas panjang. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat depresi. Mungkin besok, Haknyeon dan Changbin akan kembali ke diri mereka biasanya jadi Mark pikir tidak apa-apa.

"Sampai jumpa besok." ucap Haknyeon.

"Ya, hati-hati."

Haknyeon melambaikan tangannya kepada Mark, tetapi Mark tahu kalau sahabatnya masih depresi. Mungkin ia akan mengiriminya pesan untuk menghiburnya nanti.

Beberapa menit setelah berpisah dengan Haknyeon, Mark masih berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Mark bisa merasakan aliran energi aneh dalam dirinya. Ini adalah gejala "Menjadi manusia super di malam hari". Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Ini buka fenomena normal. Matanya menjadi melihat dengan lebih jelas dan ke empat indra lainnya juga menjadi lebih tajam.

Khususnya mata dan telinganya menjadi sangat peka. Mark bahkan bisa mendengar percakapan seseorang dari dalam rumahnya, bahkan dirinya juga bisa melihat jalan meskipun malam hari dan tidak ada pencahayaan sedikitpun.

Ini benar - benar aneh! Mark merasa kekuatan ini semakin besar dari hari ke hari. Ini bukan hanya perasaanya saja karena rindingan yang ia rasakan disekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu nyata.

Mark merasa jika ia sedang diawasi oleh seseorang. Ia bisa merasakan hawa aneh dihadapannya. Tubuh Mark mulai gemetar, dan getarannya semakin kuat ketika Mark berjalan maju kedepan.

Tiba-tiba dihadapannya berdiri sesosok lelaki. Lelaki itu memakai jas dan melihatnya dengan tatapan buas dengan matanya yang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Mark merasa seakan-akan tubuhnya bisa langsung membeku jika ia melihat langsung ke matanya.

Inikah yang disebut hawa membunuh? Mark bisa merasakan kalau lelaki itu melihatnya seakan - akan dirinya ini adalah musuhnya. Tidak, ini sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Ini benar benar hawa membunuh. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, dengan lamban. Mark merasa lelaki itu terus berjalan mendekatinya dan Mark benar-benar merasa terancam karna tubuhnya tidak mau berhenti gemetar. Mark merutuki nasib sialannnya, Mengapa ia harus bertemu orang yang berbahaya daam perjalanan pulang!?

"Jarang sekali diriku bertemu seseorang sepertimu ditempat seperti ini."

Mark mencoba berjalan mundur mengambil jarak dari lelaki misterius itu yang kian mendekat.

"Apa, mau coba lari? Siapa tuanmu? Pasti dia orang rangking rendahan atau dengan hobi aneh yang memilih tempat seperti ini sebagai wilayah. Jadi siapa tuanmu?"

Mark tidak mengerti apa yang lelaki itu bicarakan. Mark berbalik dan berlari datang dengan kecepatan penuh.

Cepat. Sangat cepat sekali. Walaupun aneh bila Mark mengatakan hal ini, tapi kecepatan berlarinya pada malam hari benar-benar gila.

Mark terus berlari sampai ke jalan yang tidak ia kenal. Ia tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Mark masih bisa terus berlari. Maka dari itu ia memutuska untuk terus berlari sampai ada jarak yang jauh diantara dirinya dan lelaki misterius itu.

Setelah kira-kira 15 menit, Mark sampai di daerah yang luas. Sebuah taman. Mark berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan, ia naik ke kolam pancuran dan menarik nafas dalam. Mark melihat sekeliling taman dibawah cahaya lampu, ada sesuatu yang misterius dengan taman ini.

Tiba-tiba Mark ingat taman ini! Ya ini adalah tempat terakhir yang ia datangi pada saat kencan pertamanya bersama Kang Mina! Benar-benar suatu kebetulan, atau keajaiban? Apakah tanpa sadar ia mendatangi tempat ini? Tidak mungkin...

Hawa dingin.

Mark merasakan hawa dingin dan Ia merasa ada sesuatu dibelakangnya. Mark berbalik dengan perlahan, dan ia melihat bulu hitam jatuh didepannya. Apakah ini sayap gagak?

"Kau pikir diriku akan membiarkanmu lari? Karena inilah mahluk rendahan memang merepotkan."

Itu adalah lelaki misterius yang tadi. Lelaki itu melayang di hadapanku dengan sayap hitam kelam mengepak di belakang punggungnya.

Mark tercekat, ia teringat dengan mimpinya. Sayap itu...

"Beri tahu nama tuanmu! Bisa merepotkan kalau nanti diriku diganggu oleh kelompokmu. Karena itu kami akan- Oh tunggu! Apakah kau _'Exiled'_ ? Jika ia itu berarti kau tidak punya tuan, maka hal itu akan menjelaskan ekspresi khawatir diwajahmu."

Lelaki misterius itu bergumam sendiri, membuat Mark semakin gemetar ketakutan karna menyadari kesamaan akan hal yang ia alami sekarang dengan mimpi yang selalu ia alami beberapa hari terakhir. Taman, kolam pancuran, sayap hitam. Mark benar-benar merasa katakutan.

"Hmmm... Aku tidak merasakan keberadaannya tuanmu ataupun kelompokmu. Aku juga tidak merasakan ada yang mencoba menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Berdasarkan situasi sekarang, kau adalah _'Exiled'_. Jadi tidak masalah kalau bagiku jika membunuhmu."

Lelaki misterius itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya kepada Mark.

Mark mendengar suara bising yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia tahu kejadian ini.

Ditangannya muncul sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti kumpulan cahaya yang berkumpul. Kemudian cahaya itu membentuk sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tombak.

Sebuah tombak! Itu memang sebuah tombak! Mark ditusuk oleh benda itu dimimpinya, dan ia mengalami krisis mengerikan! Mark menyadari jika dirinya akan dibunuh!

Tetapi terlambat. Perutnya sudah lebih dulu tertusuk benda itu selagi ia memikirkan hal-hal yang sangat mirip dengan mimpinya itu.

Sesuatu keluar dari mulut Mark. Banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya, diikuti rasa sakit yang hebat.

Sakit. Sakit sekali! Mark jatuh berlutut. Ia bisa merasakan perutnya terbakar. rasa sakit menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya, dan rasanya sangat tidak tertahankan.

Mark mencoba mencabut tombak itu dari dalam tubunya, tapi tangannya terasa sakit saat ia menyentuh tombak itu. Panas, panas sekali.

"ARRGGHHH!!!!"

Mark mulai mengerang karena sakit. Sakit sekali! Tangannya terbakar parah karna mencoba mencabut tombak itu dari tubuhnya, jadi mungkin bagian dalam tubuhnya lebih terbakar dari pada tangannya.

Kemudian Mark merasakan lebih banyak rasa sakit. Air mata mulai menetes dari matanya.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Mark mendengar di sela rasa sakitnya ada suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia menengok keatas, dan ia melihat lelaki misterius itu membuat tombak lain di tangannya.

"Pasti sakit. Cahaya adalah racun bagi mahluk sepertimu. Terkena tombak ini akan menyebabkan luka fatal. Aku pikir tombak ini akan membunuhmu, walaupun aku telah mengurangi tenaganya, tapi ternyata tubuhmu lebih kuat dari dugaanku. Kalau begituu aku akan menyerangmu lagi dengan ini. Tapi sekarang akan kutambah sedikit tenaganya, Sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu."

Apakah dia akan menamatkannya!? Mark akan terbunuh kalau ia terkena benda itu lagi!

Selagi Mark berpikir, ia mulai teringat lagi dengan mimpinya. Ia teringat tentang warna merah pekat itu.

Merah pekat menyala yang didekatnya... dia tidak akan menolong Mark. Itu cuma mimpi. Kalau begitu apakah ini juga mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi Mark memohon agar segera disadarkan. Meskipun cuma dalam mimpi, Mark benar-benar tidak ingin berada di situasi seperti ini!

**_Wuush!_**

Mark berpikir ia baru saja mendengar suara angin, tetapi ternyata ada sebuah ledakan didepannya. Dan ketika ia melihat keatas, ada asap keluar dari telapak tangan lelaki misterius lainnya. Ada darah mengalir dari tangannya tapi ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut merah pekat, tidak mungkin jika dia-,

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh milikku."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

haloo guyss... diriku membawa work baru... maaf banget buat kalian yang merasa "apa sih? work lama aja belum kelar udah pub lagi"

maaf banget.. diriku memang seperti ini...


	3. life 1 - Stop being human pt2

Seorang lelaki manis berambut merah pekat berjalan mendekati Mark. Mark dapat mengenalinya walaupun hanya punggungnya saja yang terlihat. Orang yang ia temui dimimpinya. Mark tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya orang itu, karena ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tetapi sekarang Mark sangat yakin jika dia adalah orang yang berada di mimpinya.

"...Rambut Merah Pekat... Kau pasti dari keluarga Lee..."

Lelaki misterius dengan sayap hitam itu menatap lelaki berambut merah tua dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

Lelaki berambut pekat itu memiringkan kepalanya dan bersedekap dada, "Benar sekali, namaku Lee Donghyuck. Apa kabar tuan malaikat jatuh? Kalau kau mencoba melukai anak ini, aku tidak akan menahan diri."

Lee Donghyuck. Ya, dia adalah siswa disekolah Mark dan dia juga adalah si-cantik berambut merah pekat.

"Hahahaha... Ya, ya. Jadi anak ini milikmu dan kota ini juga wilayahmu, huh? Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan meminta maaf. Tetapi aku sarankan, agar tidak membiarkan pelayamu berkeliaran. Orang sepertiku bisa saja tidak sengaja membunuhnya ketika berjalan-jalan."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya tuan. Kota ini berada dibawah pengawasanku, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk malaikat jatuh sepertimu mengacau disini." balas Donghyuck dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, Penerus Keluarga Lee. Namaku Han Jisung, dan aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Lelaki itu mulai mengepakkan sayap hitamnya, membuat tubuhnya melayang, kemudian dia terbang ke langit.

Mark merasa sedikit lega, tetapi ia merasa matanya menjadi semakin kabur dan ia merasa kesadarannya perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Astaga! kau sudah hampir pingsan! Ahh ini memang luka yang fatal. Mau bagaimana lagi-Hey, rumahmu dimana?"

Mark terkulai di tanah, ia masih bisa melihat lelaki berambut merah pekat itu berbicara padanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Sesaat kemudian kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

Mark menggapai-gapai meja nakas saat mendengar suara alarm yang berbunyi nyaring mengganggu tidurnya.

Setelah berhasil mematikan alarm itu, Mark membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang selalu berdenyut pening setiap pagi.

Ahhh mimpi itu lagi...

Tapi ada yang berbeda, biasanya ia bermimpi dibunuh oleh Kang Mina, tapi kali ini ia dibunuh oleh seorang lelaki.

Sesaat kemudian Mark mengernyitkan kepalanya keheranan, ia tidak berpakaian?

Mark membelalakkan matanya saat ia menyadari jika dirinya benar-benar tidak berpakaian sama sekali. Bahkan celana dalampun tidak.

Mark membekap mulutnya sendiri terkejut. Apa yang terjadi? Bahkan dirinya tidak ingat bagaimana ia pulang dari rumah Changbin semalam. Apa ia mabuk? Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mempunyai kebiasaan tidur tanpa pakaian seperti ini.

"Hoaamm... Kau sudah bangun?"

Badan Mark membeku seketika saat mendengar suara manis yang berasal dari sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

Mark merasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar saat melihat sesosok lelaki manis dengan rambut merah pekat dan kulit tan berkilau berbaring disebelahnya.

Lelaki manis itu juga tidak berpakaian...

Mark langsung menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya erat.

Dia adalah Lee Donghyuck! Dilihat dari manapun dia benar-benar Lee Donghyuck!

Bagaimana mungkin?! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang telah ia lakukan?! Tapi ia tidak ingat! Ia tidak ingat sedikitpun! Bagaimana mungkin Lee Donghyuck bisa terbaring disampingnya tanpa pakaian seperti itu?!

Mark memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun!

Donghyuck yang masih berbaring disebelahnya terkekeh geli melihat Mark yang terlihat sangat panik dan terkejut. Menggemaskan.

"Mark Lee! Bangun! Waktunya kesekolah!"

"Sayang, apa Mark masih dikamarnya?"

"Sayang, sepatunya ada di teras jadi dia sudah pulang. Menginap di rumah teman sampai larut malam! Dan ditambah lagi telat kesekolah! Itu hal yang tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Mark dapat mendengar percakapan orang-tuanya di lantai satu, kemudian diikuti dengan langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Suara langkah itu membawa amarah didalamnya, dan dengan cepat naik menuju kamarnya. Ibunya kesini! Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Kalau Ibunya melihat situasi ini, ia bisa berada dalam masalah besar!

"Tunggu! Aku sudah bangun! Aku akan segera turun!" Mark berteriak sambil tetap menutup matanya dari dalam kamar.

"Ibu tidak akan memaafkanmu lagi! Kita harus bicara sebentar tentang hal ini!"

Ibunya kesal, dan hal itu membuat Mark semakin panik.

"Ahh sudah pagi ya?"

Donghyuck Mengusap matanya dan ikut mendudukan dirinya.

_Ckreck._

Pintu kamar Mark dibuka dengan keras, Mata Mark bertatapan dengan mata ibunya dan Mark tahu bahwa Ibunya itu sangat marah.

"Selamat pagi."

Donghyuck mengucapkan salam kepada Ibu Mark dengan tersenyum cerah.

Mata ibu Mark yang semula menatap Mark tajam kini beralih kepada Donghyuck. Kemudian ekspresi wajah Ibu Mark langsung berbuah membeku.

"SEGERA BANGUN!" Ibu Mark berucap dengan suara monoton seperti mesin lalu langsung menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan.

Setelah itu Mark dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang meneruni tangga dengan berlari kencang. Dan kemudian ia juga dapat mendengar Ibunya memekik panik dan berbicara kepada Ayahnya.

"S-Sayaaaaaaaaaaang!"

"Ada apa sayang? Kau seperti melihat hantu? Apa Mark masturbasi lagi pagi ini?"

"S-Seeeeeeeeeks!!! Mark melakukannya! Dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat manis!!!"

"Sayang! Sayang! Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Mark melakukannya!!!"

"Sayang!? Sayang!? Sayang, tenanglah!! Sayang!!"

Mark cuma bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Mark memutar otaknya mencari alasan yang akan ia berikan kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk menjelaskan situasi ini.

"Keluargamu benar-benar ceria di pagi hari ya." Donghyuck bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil seragamnya di atas meja belajar.

Donghyuck tidak berpakaian sama seperti Mark. Tubuh polos seorang lelaki manis.

Mark menengguk ludanya kasar. Ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas. Pinggang kecil, Kaki yang mulus dan panjang, paha, serta bokong yang melengkung sempurna. Ia bahkan bisa melihat puting dan bagian tubuhnya yang sangat privat dengan jelas!

Mark bertanya-tanya kenapa lelaki manis berambut merah pekat itu tidak menyembunyikannya?!

Mark telah banyak melihat tubuh polos lelaki manis dalam majalah dan video dewasa, tetapi tubuh lelaki manis di hadapannya ini tampak beribu kali lipat lebih indah.

Tubuh dengan lengkungan sempurna seperti sebuah karya seni seperti tubuh lukisan atau patung yang ada pada museum. Sempurna.

"D-donghyuck-sshi.."

"Ada apa?" Donghyuck membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Mark dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"A-aku bisa melihat bokongmu dan yang lainnya..."

Mark mengatakan hal itu sambil melihat ke arah lain. Ia sebenarnya ingin melihat, tetapi... ini ya ini, itu ya itu. Ia harus menahan diri.

"Kalau kau ingin lihat, silahkan saja." ujar Donghyuck sambil terkekeh geli.

Donghyuck mengatakannya sambil memakai kembali seragamnya dengan sumringah.

"Apakah perutmu tidak apa-apa?"

Tiba-tiba Donghyuck menanyakan keadaan perut Mark. Perut? Mark mengernyit heran lalu menyentuh perutnya sendiri sambil melihat Donghyuck berpakaian.

"Kemarin kan kau tertusuk." ucap Donghyuck seakan-akan dapat membaca pertanyaan yang ada didalam otaknya

Benar... Kemarin ia ditusuk oleh seorang pria misterius bersayap hitam di taman. Ia ditusuk oleh tombak yang terbuat dari partikel cahaya. Tetapi Mark tidak merasa ada bekas sama sekali diperutnya.

Mark yakin sekali kemarin ada lubang menganga di perutnya, dan Mark juga yakin itu bukanlah luka yang bisa sembuh hanya dalam waktu semalam saja. Ia juga ingat ada banyak sekali darah keluar dari perutnya. Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi?

"Ngomong-ngomong, insiden kemarin itu bukan mimpi loh." lagi-lagi Donghyuck berucap se-akan dapat membaca pikiran Mark.

"Aku yakin aku terluka, tapi-"

"Aku menyembuhkannya. Memang parah, tetapi berkat tubuh kuatmu, lukamu bisa disembuhkan dengan kekuatanku hanya dalam waktu semalam. Kita berpelukan tanpa pakaian, dan aku membagi kekuatan sihirku karena keadaanmu sangat lemah. Tentu saja aku dapat dengan mudah melakukannya, karena kita ini satu klan."

Mark membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar perkatan si rambut merah itu. Mereka? Berpelukan? Tanpa pakaian? Sepanjang malam?! Jangan-jangan mereka telah melakukan...

"Tenang saja, aku masih perawan." potong Donghyuck cepat.

Mark memasang raut lega, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi kebingungan.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh hal misterius yang kau tidak mengerti."

Donghyuck mendekati Mark dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Jari rampingnya menyentuh pipi Mark yang tirus.

Mark dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas dan ia yakin pasti wajahnya sudah memerah hebat.

"Namaku Lee Donghyuck. Aku adalah Iblis."

Iblis?

"Aku adalah tuanmu. Senang berkenalan denganmu Mark Lee-sshi. Atau bolehkah aku memanggilmu Mark?"

Mark menengguk ludahnya kasar. Ia tidak yakin, tetapi senyuman lelaki itu tampak asli dan serius.

Astaga ada apa lagi ini!

.

.

.

"Terimakasih makanannya. Ini enak sekali, Ibu"

"Ummm, terimakasih. "

Ekspresi wajah kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di hadapannya menjadi aneh.

Astaga, ia tidak tahu cara membenahi suasan aneh ini.

Ini pertama kalinya ia makan dengan suasana seaneh ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Mark, ini adalah makanan yang dibuat oleh Ibumu. Makanlah."

Donghyuck mengatakannya dengan sangat lembuat dan elegan. Dia bertingkah seperti seorang saudara.

"Umm, oke." jawab Mark pelan.

"Makanlah perlahan, sehingga kau bisa merasakan rasa makanannnya dengan baik. Ini adalah makanan istimewa yanggdibuat oleh Ibumu untuk kita."

Donghyuck meng-lap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Apa ini? Situasi apa ini?

"Umm, Mark..."

Ayah Mark mulai berbicara kepada Mark dengan suara bergetar.

"Dari mana datangnya lelaki manis ini?"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Ayah Mark, Donghyuck langsung menaruh sumpitnya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun, maaf karna aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Aku membuat malu keluarga Lee. Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Lee Donghyuck. Aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Mark, dan kami ditingkat yang sama."

Donghyuck menampilkan senyum termanisnya, membuat Ayah Mark juga ikut tersenyum.

"Begitu... Hebat. Hahaha. "

Mark merasa Ayahnya telah berhasil diyakinkan. Tetapi tidak dengan Ibunya yang duduk disebelah sang Ayah.

"Donghyuck-sshi, kan?"

"Ya Ibu."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Mark?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus, yang akan menjawab seluruh situasi di pagi. Ibu Mark penasaran dengan jawabannya, tetapi Donghyuck hanya menampilkan sebuah senyum manis.

"Kami hanya teman sekolah yang cukup dekat satu sama lain, Ibu."

"Bohong!"

Ibu Mark segera menolak jawaban itu. Mark sudah menduga hal itu. Alasan seperti itu tidak akan berhasil meyakinkan ibunya setelah dia melihat situasi tadi.

"K-karena! Di ranjang, kalian..."

"Mark bilang dia bermimpi buruk, jadi aku cuma tidur dengannya."

"Cuma tidur bersama!? Kalian berdua tidak berpakaian!"

"Dewasa ini, wajar kok orang tidur tidak berpakaian bersama." balas Donghyuck dengan nada polos.

Mark menepuk dahinya pelan mendengar perkataan lelaki manis di sampingnya ini. Tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana Ibunya akan percaya.

"Oh begitu? ...Jadi wajar kalau orang tidur tanpa pakaian bersama."

Mark membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apa Ibunya percaya dengan alasan tidak masuk akal seperti itu? Tunggu- Mark merasa mata Ibunya terlihat aneh, kosong dan seperti kerasukan. Apa yang terjadi?!

"Maaf, sepertinya akan menjadi sedikit merepotkan, jadi aku menggunakan kekuatanku." bisik Donghyuck tiba-tiba.

Kekuatan? Ia ingat Donghyuck juga mengatakan itu tadi.

Iblis... jadi itu artinya semua fenomena ini karena campur tangan kekuatan Iblis?

Donghyuck melanjutkan kembali sarapannya setelah menyihir kedua orang tuanya. Iblis? Kenapa aku berususan dengan Iblis?

Mark berjalan memasuki sekolahnya, tetapi ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Banyak siswa yang menatapnya dengan mata tajam. Mark sadar akan hal itu, tentu saja hal seperti ini akan terjadi, karna disebelahnya berjalan idola NCT Highscool, Lee Donghyuck yang memukau. Dan Mark seperti pelayannya karena membawakan tas lelaki manis itu.

"Kenapa seseorang seperti dia..."

"Kenapa orang tidak jelas sepertinya di sebelah Donghyuck-sshi?"

Mark bisa mendengar teriakan dari laki-laki dan perempuan dari segala arah. Ada juga siswa yang pingsan karena shock. Apakah seburuk itu kalau ia berjalan disebelah Lee Donghyuck!?

Mereka berdua berpisah di depan kelas Mark.

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang menjemputmu nanti. Sampai jumpa saat sekolah selesai."

Donghyuck mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum. Menyuruh seseorang? Apa artinya?

Ketika Mark membuka pintu kelas, semua mata langsung memandangnya.

_Plakk!!_

Mark merasa seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang. Dan ketika berbalik, ternyata Changbin dan Haknyeon sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Beri kami penjelasan!"

Haknyeon berteriak, dan bocah itu juga terlihat akan menangis.

"Sampai kemarin kita adalah rekan _'Persatuan Tidak Populer'_! Lalu kenapa pagi ini kau bisa berangkat sekolah bersama Lee Donghyuck?!" pekik Haknyeon.

"Mark, pertama-tama coba kau ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi kemarin setelah kau pulang."

Tidak seperti Haknyeon yang marah-marah tidak jelas, Changbin tetap mencoba untuk tenang. Tapi dia tetap menatap Mark dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian, pernahkah melihat bokong sungguhan?"

.

.

.

.

**_Tbc_**


	4. Life 1 - stop being human pt3

**_Warn! Typos!_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Halo, apa kau yang bernama Mark Lee?"

Mark memicingkan matanya memandang ke arah seorang siswa yang datang menghampirinya tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Mark tahu siapa siswa yang menghampirinya itu, siswa itu adalah pangeran paling tampan nomor satu di NCT Highschool, Lee Jeno. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya?

Dia bisa menangkap hati para perempuan dan lelaki manis dengan senyumannya. Dia berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Mark, tetapi berbeda kelas.

"Jadi, mau apa kau disini?"

Ucap Mark dengan nada ketus, entah kenapa ia jadi benci dengan lelaki tampan.

Jeno hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat ketus dari Mark.

"Aku datang kemari atas perintah Lee Donghyuck."

Dengan satu deret kalimat itu, Mark langsung mengerti untuk apa lelaki tampan seperti dia datang kemari. Jadi, dialah orang yang Donghyuck maksud untuk menjeputnya.

"OK, OK. Jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Ikuti aku." balas Jeno dengan nada tenang.

"TIDAK!!!" Teriakan para murid perempuan langsung menggema di seluruh kelas.

"Tidak, tidak!! Mark Lee dan Lee Jeno berjalan bersama!"

"Jeno-yaa, nanti kau terinfeksi!"

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pasangan Jeno X Mark!"

"Tetapi kalau pasangan Mark X Jeno!?"

Para murid perempuan itu berbicara dengan bahasa alien. Mark tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak masuk akal.

"Huh... Baiklah." Mark menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengikuti Jeno yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

Tapi sebelum Mark keluar dari kelas, Haknyeon memanggilnya.

"He, Hey Mark!"

"Jangan khawatir sobat. Kami tidak akan berkelahi. Jadi kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." jawab Mark sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Haknyeon menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Bukan itu. Maksudku bagaimana dengan DVD _'Aku, Peleceh, dan Kimchi'_ ini?"

Haknyeon mengatakan hal itu dengan suara keras sambil mengangkat DVD itu tinggi - tinggi.

Mark menepuk keningnya pelan lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kelas, mengabaikan Haknyeon yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

.

Mark berjalan mengikuti Jeno, dan tempat yang mereka tuju adalah belakang gedung sekolah.

Disana terdapat bangunan lain yang dikenal sebagai gedung sekolah lama yang dikelilingi oleh banyak pepohonan. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali gedung ini tidak pernah terpakai, dan suasananya menyeramkan sehingga masuk ke daftar **_"tujuh keajaiban sekolah"_**. Gedung itu tampak sangat tua dan terbuat dari kayu. Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada jendela yang pecah, walaupun ia tidak yakin. Gedung ini tua tetapi kondisinya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Ketua ada disini. "

Mark mengernyit heran mendengar perkataan Jeno. Ketua? Apa yang ia maksud adalah Donghyuck? Tetapi mengapa Jeno memanggilnya ketua? Apakah Donghyuck anggota suatu klub? Dan apakah itu artinya Lee Jeno juga anggota klub itu? Semakin misterius saja, dan membuat otak Mark terasa panas.

Mark dan Jeno naik ke lantai dua dan terus berjalan kedalam, melewati lorong kelas. Bahkan lorong kelasnya terlihat bersih dan terawat bahkan ruangan yang tidak terpakai pun terlihat bersih. Padahal bangunan ini adalah bangunan tua, seharusnya penuh dengan serangga dan sarang laba-laba. Tetapi disini tidak ada sama sekali.

Mark yakin pasti mereka cukup sering membersihkan tempat ini. Ketika Mark sibuk memikirkan semua itu, sepertinya mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan.

Jeno menghentikan langkahnya di depan suatu ruangan kelas. Mark cukup terkejut dengan tulisan yang berada di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib".

Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib? Hanya dengan membacanya saja membuat Mark merasa penasaran.

Maksud Mark, bukan karna nama klubnya atau klub itu sendiri, tapi karna Lee Donghyuck.

"Ketua, saya sudah menjemputnya."

Jeno berbicara dari depan pintu. Sesaat kemudian terdengar balasan dari Donghyuck. Ah suaranya sangat manis.

"Silahkan masuk."

Jeno memasuki ruangan itu dengan Mark yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

Mark terkejut ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Ada banyak sekali tulisan dan simbol aneh diseluruh ruangan. Lantai, tembok, dan langit-langit dipenuhi dengan lambang aneh. Dan yang paling terlihat aneh adalah lambang lingkaran di tengah ruangan.

Kelihatannya itu seperti lambang lingkaran sihir yang memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan. Suasana di ruangan ini menyeramkan. Ada juga beberapa sofa dan meja didalam sini.

Mark memicingkan matanya saat melihat ada lelaki manis lain yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

Ah.. Mark tahu siapa lelaki itu! Dia adalah Zhong Chenle, siswa kelas XI, yang berarti dia satu tingkat dibawahnya. Lelaki manis ini sangat populer dikalangan siswi perempuan karna wajahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Awalnya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Mark dan Jeno. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menyadarinya dan memandang Mark tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah Chenle, kau kenal dia? Dia yang bernama Mark Lee. " Jeno mengenalkan Mark kepada Chenle.

Chenle menganggukan kepalanya sekilas, "Salam kenal. " balasnya.

Kemudian Mark mendengar suara air mengalir dari belakang ruangan. Sepertinya ini suara pancuran mandi? Lalu sesaat kemudian Mark menyadari bahwa terdapat tirai mandi di belakang ruangan ini. Di tirai mandi itu terdapat bayangan seseorang. Ada seseorang yang sedang mandi?! Di ruang kelas ini ada kamar mandinya!? Kemudian suara air itu terhenti.

"Silahkan Ketua."

"Terima kasih Jaemin."

Sepertinya Donghyuck sedang memakai baju di balik tirai mandi itu. Hal itu sontak membuat Mark teringat apa yang terjadi pagi tadi, seketika wajah Mark mulai memerah. Benar-benar tubuh yang mengaggumkan dari seorang Lee Donghyuck. Sepertinya untuk beberapa waktu Mark tidak perlu Majalah dan Video dewasa.

"Ck...Benar-benar wajah mesum." ucap Chenle sambil mendecakkan lidahnya.

Mark tidak menanggapi perkataan Chenle yang sedang mengejeknya itu. Fokusnya terpaku pada tirai mandi yang pada akhirnya terbuka. Disana berdiri Donghyuck dengan seragamnya. Dia terlihat luar biasa seksi dengan rambut basahnya. Donghyuck melihat ke arah Mark kemudian tersenyum.

"Maaf menunggu. Kemarin malam diriku tidak sempat mandi karena menginap dirumahmu. Jadi aku mandi sekarang." Ujar Donghyuck sambil tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari belakang tubuh Donghyuck lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Halo, Namaku Na Jaemin, kau pasti Mark Lee ya? senang berkenalan denganmu." Jaemin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

Mark menganga melihat ada satu lagi siswa populer yang berada di ruangan ini. Klub macam apa ini?!

"Sepertinya semuanya telah disini. Mark Lee-sshi. Ah izinkan aku memanggilmu Mark saja." Donghyuck memandangi seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan ini.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya kaku, "Ah, baik."

"Kami, Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib senang menyambutmu-" Donghyuck tersenyum lalu memandang Mark, "Sebagai seorang iblis."

.

.

.

"Silahkan tehnya." Jaemin meletakkan Teh yang ia buat diatas meja.

"Oh, terima kasih." balas Mark sambil tersenyum, "Rasanya enak."

Jaemin tertawa senang mendengar pujian dari Mark "Terima kasih."

Jeno, Chenle, dan Donghyuck duduk disofa mengelilingi meja.

"Jaemin-ah, kau juga duduklah disini." Donghyuck menepuk tempat yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah ketua."

Mark merasa gugup karena melihat mereka semua menatapnya seperti itu ditempat seperti ini. Kemudian Donghyuck mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Langsung saja kukatakan. Kita semua adalah Iblis." ucap Donghyuck langsung ke inti.

"Dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Tetapi itu wajar. Kemarin kau juga melihat laki-laki bersayap itu kan?"

Donghyuck benar. Kalau kejadian itu bukan mimpi, berati ia benar-benar melihatnya.

"Dia adalah Malaikat jatuh. Mereka dulunya melayani kami, tetapi mereka jatuh ke neraka karena memiliki niat buruk. Mereka sekarang musuh kita, para iblis." ujar Donghyuck dengan nada serius.

"Kita, para iblis, telah berperang melawan Malaikat jatuh sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kita berperang memperebutkan kepemilikan kekuasaan dunia-bawah, atau di dunia manusia dikenal juga sebagai neraka. Jadi, dunia-bawah terbagi menjadi dua daerah yaitu daerah para iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Para iblis mengadakan perjanjian dengam manusia dan menerima korban mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Sebaliknya malaikat jatuh mengendalikan manusia untuk membasmi kita para iblis. Dan kemudian ada para malaikat yang ingin menghancurkan kedua pihak atas perintah Tuhan. Jadi perang ini terbagi dalam tiga kelompok: iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat. Dan ini telah berlangsung sejak jaman purba."

"Umm Donghyuck-sshi. Cerita seperti itu agak sulit diterima oleh siswa normal sepertiku. Apakah ini kegiatan anggota klub peneliti ilmu-gaib?" tanya Mark dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Donghyuck tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Mark, "Klub penelitian ilmu-gaib hanya sebuah kamuflasi. Itu cuma hobiku saja. Tetapi kami semua adalah iblis."

Mark masih memasang tampang tidak percaya sehingga membuat Donghyuck menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kang Mina..."

Tubuh Mark langsung membeku seketika saat ia mendengar nama itu.

Setelah mendengar nama itu dari mulut Donghyuck ia langsung menyadari jika semua ini bukan gurauan. Tapi dari mana Donghyuck mendengar nama itu?

"Hari itu, kau berkencan dengan Kang Mina, bukan?"

"Kalau kau hanya bercanda, lebih baik hentikan... Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu dalam suasana seperti ini."

Suara Mark mengandung kemarahan. Karena untuk saat ini topik ini begitu tabu baginya. Dulu ketika Mark mengatakan tentang Kang Mina, tidak ada yang percaya padanya, dan tidak ada yang mengingatnya. Semuanya mengatakan itu cuma mimpi. Itu hanya halusinasinya.

Tidak ada yang percaya dan tidak ada yang mengingatnya keberadaannya. Ia tidak tahu Donghyuck mendengar nama itu dari mana, tetapi jika dia ingin mengatakan itu adalah peristiwa gaib, maka ia akan marah.

"Memang, dia ada."

Donghyuck mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Walaupun sepertinya dia mencoba menghapus semua bukti keberadaannya disekitarmu." lanjutnya.

Donghyuck memetik jarinya, lalu kemudian Jaemin mengambil selembar foto dari dalam sakunya.

"Ini dia kan?... Kang Mina."

Donghyuck benar. Orang di dalam foto itu adalah pacarnya yang tidak bisa ia temukan dimanapun. Mark pernah mem-fotonya dengan kamera ponselnya tetapi entah kenapa foto itu menghilang begitu saja. Di foto itu jelas terlihat Kang Mina dengan sayap hitam yang berada di punggungnya.

"Perempuan ini juga merupakan Malaikat jatuh. Sejenis dengan lelaki misterius bernama Han Jisung yang menyerangmu kemarin malam."

"Malaikat jatuh ini menemuimu untuk menyelesaikan tujuannya. Setelah tujuannya tercapai, dia menyingkirkan semua bukti dan catatan tentang keberadaan dirinya."

"Tujuan?" Mark mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Untuk membunuhmu." balas Donghyuck.

Mark membulatkan matanya, "Untuk apa dia membunuhku!?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Mark. Mau bagaimana lagi... Tidak hanya kau saja yang terlalu sial."

"Apa maksudmu aku sedang sial!?" tanya Mark sambil mendelik kesal.

"Pada hari dimana kalian berkencan ditaman dan kamudian kau terbunuh dengan tombak cahaya."

"Tetapi aku masih hidup! Dan kenapa aku harus diburu?" sela Mark.

"Kau ingin tahu alasanmu diburu?"

Mark menganggukan kepalanya meng-iya-kan.

"Alasan nyawamu diincar adalah untuk memastikan apakah ada benda berbahaya didalam tubuhmu. Karena responnya lemah, Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memastikannya. Kemudian dia yakin. Kau adalah manusia yang memiliki **[Sacred Gear]**."

**[Sacred Gear]**... Rasanya Mark pernah dengar istilah itu.

_"Dirimu adalah ancaman bagi kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Jika kau merasa dendam, maka dendamlah pada Tuhan yang menaruh **Sacred Gear** didalam tubuhmu. "_

Benar, itulah kalimat yang Mina katakan waktu itu. Ada **[Sacred Gear]** tubuhnya?

"**[Sacred Gear]** adalah kekuatan tidak alami yang diberikan kepada manusia tertentu. Misalnya adalah kebanyakan orang yang namanya ditulis dalam sejarah katanya adalah pemilik dari **[Sacred Gear]**. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan **[Sacred Gear]** mereka untuk mencatat nama mereka dalam sejarah." ucap Jeno sambil memandang Mark serius.

"Saat inipun ada manusia yang memiliki **[Sacred Gear]** didalam tubuhnya. Kau tahu orang-orang yang berperan penting dalam dunia ini? Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki **[Sacred Gear]** ditubuh mereka." lanjutnya.

Kebanyakan **[Sacred Gear]** punya fungsi yang hanya bermanfaat di dunia manusia. Tetapi ada beberapa **[Sacred Gear]** yang bisa menjadi jerat bagi iblis atau malaikat jatuh. Mark, coba angkat tanganmu tinggi- tinggi." suruh Donghyuck.

Mark mengernyit heran mendengar permintaan dari Donghyuck.

"Cepat lakukan."

Desak Donghyuck.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sesuai dengan permintaan Donghyuck.

Tutup matamu dan bayangkan hal yang kau anggap paling kuat." ujar Donghyuck.

"Paling kuat? Ummmm, Son Goku dari Dragon Ball?" jawab Mark tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu, kau bayangkan tokoh itu. Kemudian bayangkan pose tertentu yang membuatnya tampak paling kuat."

Mark membayangkan Goku menembakkan Kamehameha.

"Turunkan tanganmu perlahan, dan berdirilah."

Mark bangkit dari sofa.

"Sekarang tirukan gaya tokoh tersebut. Kau harus menirunya dengan sempurna, dan jangan menahan diri."

Mark membulatkan matanya dan hendak memprotes perkataan Donghyuck. Tapi lelaki manis itu langsung memotongnya.

"Cepat lakukan."

Pada akhirnya Mark hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti permintaan Donghyuck yang menyuruhnya melakukan pose kamehameha. Astaga Mark merasa malu sekali.

Mark menyatukan kedua tangannya yang terbuka dan mendorongnya kedepan dadanya. Kemudian ia menyelesaikan gaya itu dengan berteriak, "Kamehameha!"

"Sekarang buka matamu. Karena tempat ini dipenuhi kekuatan sihir, perlengkapan sucimu akan lebih mudah muncul."

Mark membuka matanya seperti perintah dari Donghyuck.

_Shingg!!!_

Mark merasakan tangan kirinya mulai bersinar. Mark memandang tangan kirinya dengan mulut terbuka.

Cahaya itu membentuk sesuatu dan membungkus tangan kirinya dan ketika cahaya itu berhenti bersinar, tangan kirinya terbungkus oleh sarung tangan merah yang dilengkapi dengan benda yang terlihat sangat keren.

Jika diperhatikan sekilas, ini seperti bagian dari kostum kosplay yang terbuat dengan sangat bagus. Di bagian yang menutupi belakang telapak tangan Mark terdapat semacam perhiasan yang tertanan. Terlihat seperti sebuah permata.

"APA INI!!!!!!!" pekik Mark kaget.

Mark terkejut dan berteriak dengan keras. Tentu saja! Dirinya pikir ia akan mengeluarkan kamehameha, dan sekarang malah ada benda yang dipakai oleh pahlawan super ditangannya! Apa ini sebenarnya!?

"Itu adalah **[Sacred Gear]**, dan itu milikmu. Kalau sudah muncul, kau bisa menggunakannya kapanpun dimanapun."

Mark memasang tampang melongo mendengar penjelasan dari Donghyuck. Ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau dibunuh karena **[Sacred Gear]** mu adalah ancaman besar bagi para malaikat jatuh."

Mark memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut pening. Jadi insiden dengan Kang Mina dan tentang Perlengkapan Suci semuanya adalah nyata? Jadi tentang ia yang terbunuh oleh Mina itu juga nyata? Jadi bagaimana ia masih hidup?

"Kau memanggilku di detik-detik kematianmu. Aku terpanggil dengan poster ini."

Donghyuck mengeluarkan selembar selebaran. Mark ingat selebaran itu. Sewaktu menunggu Mina di tempat pertemuan, seseorang memberikannya selebaran itu padanya. Itu adalah selebaran dengan gambar lambang aneh dan kata-kata yang berbunyi: _"Kami akan mengabulkan keinginanmu!"_ Setelah Mark perhatikan, lingkaran sihir di selebaran itu ternyata sama dengan lingkaran sihir yang ada di lantai ruangan ini.

"Selebaran ini adalah salah satu yang kami bagikan. Lingkaran sihir itu digunakan untuk memanggil kami, para iblis. Jaman sekarang, tidak banyak lagi orang yang bisa menggambar lingkaran sihir ini untuk memanggil iblis. Jadi kami memberikan brosur ini ke orang yang kelihatannya ingin memanggil iblis. Lingkaran sihir ini aman dan mudah digunakan. Pada hari itu salah satu peliharan kami yang menyamar sebagai manusia membagikan ini di daerah bisnis. Kau mendapatkannya pada waktu itu, Mark. Lalu kemudian kau diserang oleh malaikat jatuh. Dan ketika diujung kematianmu kau memanggilku. Biasanya sih Jaemin atau yang lainnya yang dipanggil."

Mark ingat, waktu ia ditusuk dengan tombak cahaya, ia berdoa dengan sungguh–sungguh. Kemudian tangan Mark bersimbah darah, dan yang terlintas dikepalanya adalah "Warna Merah Pekat". Ia menginginkan lelaki dengan rambut merah pekat, Lee Donghyuck.

"Ketika aku dipanggil dan melihatmu, aku langsung menyadari jika kau diserang oleh malaikat jatuh dan kau juga adalah pemilik Perlengkapan Suci. Tetapi ada sedikit masalah, yaitu kau berada di kondisi seujung rambut dari kematian. Bukan hanya para iblis, tetapi manusia juga akan langsung terbunuh begitu ditusuk oleh Tombak Cahaya. Kau dikondisi seperti itu, jadi aku memutuskan menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Mark kembali memasang raut bertanya-tanya. Menyelamatkan nyawanya? Jadi Donghyucklah yang menyelamatkannya? Jadi karena itu ia masih hidup.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu sebagai Iblis. Mark, kau yang sekarang telah terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis milikku, Lee Donghyuck. Dan dirimu yang sekarang adalah pelayanku dan seorang iblis."

**_Patz!_**

Seketika ada sayap yang tumbuh dari punggung semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini selain dirinya. Kelihatannya berbeda dengan sayap milik Malaikat jatuh. Sayap itu seperti sayap kelelawar.

"Aku akan mengenalkan mereka lagi padamu. Jeno!"

Jeno tersenyum setelah Donghyuck memanggil namanya.

"Nama saya Lee Jeno. Saya adalah siswa kelas XII seperti yang kau tahu Mark Lee-sshi. Saya juga seorang iblis, salam kenal."

"Kelas XI, Zhong Chenle. Salam kenal, dan saya adalah iblis." Chenle menundukan kepalanya.

"Nama saya Na Jaemin, kelas XII sepertimu. Saya wakil ketua klub penelitian ini. Salam kenal. Meskipun manis seperti ini, saya juga seorang iblis. Hahaha"

Jaemin tertawa renyah lalu menundukan kepalanya dengan sangat sopan.

Terakhir adalah giliran Donghyuck. Dia mengibaskan rambut merah pekatnya dan mengatakannya dengan tegas.

"Dan aku adalah tuan mereka, namaku Lee Donghyuck dari keluarga Lee. Keluargaku bergelar bangsawan. Kita akan saling membantu satu sama lain mulai dari sekarang."

Astaga, sepertinya Mark berada di dalam situasi yang tidak terbayangkan.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**


End file.
